Not so heartless
by dragonflare137
Summary: People always call him heartless, but do they know the real him? In the perspective of Seto and and then Kisara
1. Seto's words

Cold. Cruel. Heartless.

That's what people call me. That's what people think I am.

But they don't know the real me. They only see the mask I put up.

They say I have no emotions. They say that I can't love, only hate.

But I know they're wrong. They only see the walls I put up.

People only see my cold demeanor. They don't know that I've been abused and tormented. They only see what I let the see.

People don't know how many tears I've held back. They don't know how much I hurt.

When my brother is taken away from me, I hold back my sadness, my worry. I hide my emotions behind the mask I wear.

People say that I'm not trusting. They don't know why I keep people away.

Everyone that I let in always gets hurt. My brother is a prime example of that.

If I let others in, they would be in danger as well. I couldn't do that to other people. The only way to keep them safe is to push them away.

People accuse me of not caring about anyone but myself. These people don't understand the real me.

I would do anything for my brother, even risk my own life. Everything that I do is for him. I may do some bad things, but my overall goal is to make sure he is happy.

When people say that I can't be happy, they don't look close enough. Whenever my brother is happy, I am happy as well.

Sometimes I just want people to look closer, see who I really am. They only see the mask on my face.

If people could see beyond my walls, behind my mask, maybe then could they see that...

I'm not so heartless after all.


	2. Kisara's words

Brave. Caring. Kind.

That's how I see him. That is the real him.

I can see past his walls to who he really is. I see the reasons for his actions.

People call him cruel, people call him heartless. Would a cruel, heartless person save someone like me?

People call me different. People don't see me for who I am. Would a heartless person be able to see me four who I really am?

He saved my life many times. He cared enough to look after me. Could a heartless man ever care?

He was brave enough to rescue me. If he didn't care, would he have rescued me?

I gave my life to save his. Would a cruel man cry for a life like mine?

I helped him break from the darkness that controlled him. Would I save someone whom I thought was cruel? Someone who I thought was heartless?

People call him cold, void of any emotion. Those people don't know the real him.

I was happy around him. He was happy around me. Could a cold man ever make another person happy? Could a cold man be anything but angry, full of hate?

I loved him. I know in my heart that he loved me back. Could a heartless man ever love someone like me? Would he?

People don't look at him the way I do. They don't look past his mask, his mask of cold emotions.

Sometimes I wish someone could look at him like I do. I want them to look deeper.

I see beyond his walls, behind his mask. I can see that he is not so heartless.  
> <p>


	3. Mokuba's words

Strong. Proud. Protective.

This is what my big brother is. I love my big brother so much. I wish people could see him how I see him.

People call my brother heartless, but how can he be heartless if he always cares for me, always protects me.

My big brother is anything but heartless. He always tells me how much he cares for me.

He hides behind his walls so no one can see him for who he is. I wish he didn't do that.

If he were like the way people describe him, then would he have rescued me all those times? Would he have cared enough to risk his life for mine?

They don't know him like I do. They don't know what he's gone through.

He was strong enough to endure the torture that monster put him through. He kept his mask up the whole time. He never showed any weakness.

I admire my brother's strength and I hope to be just as strong as him one day. I want to be able to protect myself so he doesn't have to anymore.

My brother would never admit how much he hurts because of his pride. Sometimes it's good for him, but other times it just hurts him more.

I wish he would just be like he was before. I wish he would smile more or laugh more.

It makes me sad to know how much he does for me, how much he's given away for me. He gave his childhood away just for me. He nearly lost his life for me.

Sometimes I just wish he would let go of his pride, his emotionless demeanor. I want him to be happy, like before that monster came into our life.

I want him to take off that stupid mask, break down those unbearable walls. If people would just look at him like I do, than they could see that he's not so bad, not so cruel, and not so heartless.


End file.
